Ne Jamais Dire Jamais
by Layandree
Summary: Après la mort de son frère, Malik s'est vu contraint de détester Altaïr et donc d'oublier son amour à sens unique pour lui. Mais c'est bien entendu plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et Altaïr n'arrange pas les choses. Malik va t'il réussir à garder son sang-froid ?


_**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à Ubisoft (mais vous le savez probablement déjà), sauf Nazim qui sort de mon imagination =)_

_C'est ma première fanfic et je suis nulle en informatique, alors j'ai vraiment galéré pour la mettre sur ce site, s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi T_T mais j'accepterais volontiers toutes sortes de reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer. ^^ Bonne lecture ! (Ah, et je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je me suis relue, mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est... ^^''' )_

~Ne jamais dire jamais~

J'étais tranquillement en train de me battre avec mon compas, qui ne voulait pas se positionner comme je le désirais dans la seule main qui me restait, quand j'entendis le bruit léger d'une réception sur le sol en pierre de la cour intérieure. Ne pouvant décemment pas me trouver dans un état de faiblesse – contre un vulgaire objet en plus – devant un autre Assassin, je décidai sagement de poser ce p...hum, satané compas sur le bureau. Je me retournai pour sortir des documents de l'armoire, prétendant être très occupé et peu enclin à la discussion. J'étais déjà de plutôt mauvaise humeur, mais le « paix et sérénité, mon frère » énoncé par Altaïr me donna des envies de meurtre, et je dus lutter pour ne pas lâcher ce que je tenais dans la main. Je fis volte-face sans le regarder et plaquai ma pseudo-occupation sur le comptoir.

- C'est en effet ce que je tente d'obtenir, mais sans succès puisque je suis obligé de te voir... répliquai-je avec acidité.

Je l'entendis soupirer et fus tenté de lever les yeux vers lui pour voir la tête qu'il faisait.

- Sommes-nous obligés de nous quereller à chaque rencontre ? Demanda-t-il.

Je ricanai.

- Non, tu peux aussi me rendre mon bras et mon frère, et je considérerais alors que nous n'avons plus de raison de nous quereller.

- Malik... c'est impossible...

- C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai dit, novice.

J'ouvris le premier dossier en plein milieu. Je ne savais même pas de quoi il parlait. Faisant semblant de lire, j'étudiais ses mouvements, le bruit de sa respiration et tentais de deviner ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Il hésita un moment, puis opta pour le sujet le plus sûr : la dispute.

- Je ne suis pas un novice.

- Oh que si. Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu m'infliger ta présence.

- … Al Mualim m'a dit de venir au bureau de Jérusalem et d'y attendre les ordres...

Je gardai le silence un instant. Je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle de Masyaf. Je me décidai finalement à lever les yeux pour tenter de détecter une quelconque trace de mensonge. Mais le visage sur lequel mes yeux se posèrent n'était rien d'autre que fatigué. Exténué, même. L'expression qu'il avait était juste incroyable, jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Et de grosses cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux à moitié cachés dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Un élan de culpabilité m'étreint et je détournai le regard.

- Tu viens juste d'arriver de Masyaf ?

- Oui.

- Et quand était la dernière fois que tu as dormi ?

- Oh, tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Demanda-t-il dans une tentative aussi désespérée que dérisoire de me mettre en colère pour relancer la dispute.

- Non, je m'inquiète pour la Guilde. Dans cet état tu es capable de te faire capturer et cracher tous les secrets des Assassins. Réponds-moi, maintenant. N'oublies pas qu'à présent, je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique.

Je remarquai du coin de l'œil ses épaules s'affaisser discrètement.

- C'était à Damas. Il y a cinq jours.

- Et pour les repas ?

- J'ai mangé un morceau de pain sur le chemin.

- Je parle d'un vrai repas.

- Damas aussi, je suppose...

- Comment espère-tu gagner un combat si tu ne manges pas ni ne dors ? m'énervai-je.

Non, je n'admettrais pas que je m'inquiétais pour lui et que le voir dans cet état me faisait peur. Jamais. En réponse à ma question, il haussa les épaules et pour une fois ce fut lui qui détourna le regard.

- Novice !

Il ne répliqua pas, se contentant de baisser un peu la tête. Non, il ne m'inquiétait pas. Et non, il était hors de question que je lui propose de dormir ici. Il allait se débrouiller pour trouver un coin où se reposer. Parfaitement.

- Vas-te reposer, immédiatement, ordonnai-je en pointant avec mon bras le tas de coussins et de couverture où il dormait à chaque fois qu'il venait ici.

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de me regarder.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il.

Je ne saisis pas tout de suite le sens de la question. Était-il en pleine dépression ? Était-ce pour cela qu'Al-Mualim l'avait envoyé ici ? Parce qu'il espérait que nos disputes lui remontraient le moral ? C'était un peu tordu comme pensée...

- Ne discutes pas, novice, et fais ce que je te dis.

Après une légère hésitation, il prit finalement la direction indiquée. Je le surveillai alors qu'il s'allongeait sur les coussins. Quand il ne bougea plus, je me dirigeai vers une pièce attenante pour lui faire quelque chose à manger. Quand j'eus fini, je posai tout ce que je lui avais pris sur un plateau et allai m'installer à côté de lui. Je déposai le plateau juste à côté de sa tête et l'observai tandis qu'il dormait. Il avait l'air un peu plus paisible, mais ses traits n'étaient pas détendus et il semblait crispé, comme s'il était tourmenté par un cauchemar. Sa capuche avait glissé, dévoilant ses cheveux plus clairs que les miens tout ébouriffés. Ses joues, en pleine lumière, semblaient plus creuses que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il avait l'air d'avoir bien maigri. Mon cœur se serra.

- Novice, murmurai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, plongé dans un sommeil nécessaire. Le regarder ainsi me fit me rappeler d'avant. Avant. Quand tout allait bien. Quand nous nous disputions par rapport à ses plans foireux et son arrogance, par rapport à Kadar, qui semblait le prendre pour modèle, par rapport à toute sorte de petites choses sans importance. Quand je le taquinais par rapport à sa peur de l'eau, du doigt qu'il avait perdu. Quand nous ébouriffions en synchronisation parfaite les cheveux de Kadar quand il démontrait qu'il était plus bête encore qu'Altaïr. Quand je manquais de sommeil car j'avais passé la nuit précédente à l'observer dormir. Quand je mourrais de jalousie quand une fille avait ses faveurs alors que j'étais obligé de cacher mes sentiments. Quand il ne m'avait pas encore trahi en m'obligeant à le détester pour la perte de mon frère et de mon bras gauche. Avait-il une idée de l'état dans lequel il me mettait ? Je l'aimais toujours. Et je le haïssait. J'avais envie de le tabasser et de l'embrasser en même temps. De lui offrir mon cœur et piétiner le sien. Je fermai les yeux un instant, commençant à fatiguer moi aussi. Un mouvement brusque me fit relever la tête, tous les sens en alerte. Altaïr s'était redressé et avait le regard dans le vide, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration haletante, les épaules et les bras secoués de tremblements. Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil, espérant qu'il se rendormirait sans me voir. Mais il se tourna vers moi, lentement, et plongea des yeux étrangement brillants dans les miens. On aurait presque dit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il tendit une main vers ma joue et je ne bougeai pas, comme paralysé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, novice ? Tentai-je de m'exclamer d'une voix dure qui finit aussi tremblante que ses épaules.

Que faisait-il ? Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue, et sa paume les suivirent, se plaquant contre ma peau. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Mais que faisait-il ? Cette caresse dont j'avais tant rêvé venait un peu trop tard. Il ne devait pas être bien réveillé. Oui, il était encore prisonnier de son cauchemar. Son visage s'approcha doucement du mien, tandis que ses yeux dorés ne quittaient pas les miens.

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de se rapprocher encore. Je posai une main sur son torse, peut-être pour l'arrêter. Je ne savais plus très bien.

- Altaïr...

Ses lèvres étaient à présent à quelques centimètres à peine des miennes, et continuaient de se rapprocher.

- Altaïr, arrête ! Ne fais pas ça... ne...

- Malik... souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Ne...

Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la mienne, m'interrompant dans une protestation que je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu finir. Baiser papillon, comme ceux qui volaient à présent dans mon ventre, aussi doux et délicat que la caresse du vent, aussi chaud qu'un brasier grondant dans ma tête. Il éloigna ensuite de quelques millimètres sa tête de la mienne et examina mon visage, ma bouche, mes joues, mes yeux, pour déterminer ma réaction. Bien sûr, mes lèvres étaient entrouvertes, mes joues rouges et mes yeux voilés par le désir. Je voulais plus, d'autres baisers, aussi doux que celui-là, je voulais le serrer dans mes bras, je voulais oublier les raisons de notre dispute. Et il recommença, appuyant un peu plus fort cette fois contre mes lèvres, remuant légèrement les siennes. Il plaqua son autre main sur mon autre joue tandis qu'il m'attirai contre lui. Sa langue passa très doucement sur ma bouche, comme s'il craignait de me faire mal, ou peur. J'entrouvris légèrement les lèvres, et elle s'insinua à l'intérieur pour aller retrouver sa consœur. Je commençais à répondre à ses baisers, ils étaient si bons et je les attendais depuis tellement longtemps...

Sa main droite glissa le long de ma mâchoire et enveloppa ma nuque, m'attirant plus près de lui. Sa main gauche quant à elle vint saisir ma taille, plaquant mon corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent, nous permettant de respirer.

- Malik... murmura-t-il encore.

Sa voix avait perdu toute son arrogance et n'était plus qu'une faible supplique. Mon cœur fondit. J'aimais l'entendre prononcer mon prénom avec ce ton-là... Ses lèvres fondirent dans mon cou. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses mains tentèrent de s'insinuer sous mes vêtements que je repris mes esprits. Ma main toujours sur son torse, entre nous deux, je le repoussai de toutes mes forces. Son dos alla s'écraser contre le mur et les coussins s'éparpillèrent.

- Aw !

Il releva des yeux un peu perdus vers moi. Je me relevai et l'observai de haut, à une distance raisonnable de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! m'énervai-je.

- Je...

- Et tu as intérêt à répondre sincèrement ! Le plus honnêtement possible, ou je ne donne pas cher des doigts qu'il te reste.

Il tressaillit et garda le silence quelques instants, avant de baisser les yeux.

- Je... je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais...

Je me sentit trahi, poignardé en plein cœur. Cela dut se voir sur mon visage car Altaïr leva des yeux inquiets vers moi. Je reculai un peu et il tendit le bras, peut-être pour me rattraper. J'évitai sa main et lui tournai le dos.

- Malik, ce n'est pas...

- Tais-toi, le coupai-je.

- Mais...

- Silence, j'ai dit ! Vas-t-en.

- Malik...

- SORS D'ICI !

Le silence tomba immédiatement après mon cri. Puis je l'entendis bouger et me crispai, de peur qu'il ne vienne par là. Mais peu de temps après, je l'entendis grimper et ses pas disparurent sur le toit. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décidai à bouger et rentrai dans le bureau.

POV Altaïr

J'errais sur les toits de Jérusalem, ombre silencieuse, l'esprit embrouillé, l'estomac vide et noué, le cœur étrange. Je m'y étais vraiment très mal pris, non, pire que ça même, et je ne savais pas si je pourrais ne serait-ce que revoir son visage avant longtemps. Je m'arrêtai en haut d'un dôme et levai la tête vers les étoiles. Décidément, il avait raison : en tout ce qui concernait les sentiments, je n'étais qu'un novice... Je lui avais tout pris. Son frère, son bras, même son cœur. Et j'avais piétiné ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres, sans m'apercevoir qu'il y avait également le mien avec. Et à présent, je n'étais plus bon à rien, incapable de me concentrer, ne trouvant plus goût à rien. Et je venais d'éteindre définitivement la dernière lueur d'espoir qui me maintenait en vie. Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Certainement pas me suicider, jamais je ne pourrais faire une telle chose alors que j'en avais été témoin étant petit. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas rester ici. Oui, voilà, j'allais partir, je ne savais pas où, mais peu importe, je trouverais bien. Je ne le dirais à personne. Mais Malik avait le droit de savoir. Oui, je passerais au bureau demain matin pour l'avertir. Il sera probablement content de mon départ... Je repris mon chemin de planches et cordes et finis par me trouver un coin sur un toit où je pourrais dormir. Enfin si j'y arrivais... Je me roulai en boule au coin d'un mur, à un endroit où les gardes ne pourraient pas me voir, et tentai de m'endormir. Le visage de Malik revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit. Je le voyais souriant, je le voyais en colère. Je ne voulais pas le voir en colère. Je voulais le voir sourire, tout le temps. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux. C'était pour cela que j'avais pris la décision de ne plus jamais le voir. Je repensai à toutes ces années, où j'avais fait tout mon possible pour attirer son attention, être le plus fort, le plus doué, je voulais être tout pour lui... Je finis par m'endormir, sans même m'en apercevoir.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, le corps tout endolori. J'avais très mal dormi, pris de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. J'avais rêvé de Malik, entre autres. Il était doux dans mon rêve, et me parlait gentiment. Il m'avait laissé le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre moi. Puis le rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar et son bras s'était imbibé de sang avant de tomber, et il n'avait plus de bras, et il me hurlait que c'était de ma faute. Et quand j'avais baissé les yeux, j'avais remarqué la lame dans mes mains et m'étais réveillé en sursaut. Je passai une main sur mon front moite et me levai, m'étirai et pris la direction du bureau. Arrivé sur le toit, près de l'entrée, j'hésitai... Comment allait-il réagir ? Comment formuler ce que j'avais à lui dire ? Je me sentais si fatigué... J'essaierais de faire le plus simple possible. Je pris une profonde inspiration et sautai à l'intérieur. Je remarquai aussitôt que je n'étais pas le seul à être venu voir Malik. Un autre Assassin était en train de discuter avec lui. Je m'approchai de la porte et utilisai mes aptitudes pour me cacher et écouter. Non, je n'étais pas jaloux...

- Alors, disait l'autre. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien, répondit Malik.

- Ne me mens pas, je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Tu n'as pas souri une seule fois depuis que je suis arrivé !

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas qu'ils semblent si proches. Qui était-ce ?

- Tu n'as qu'à revoir tes plaisanteries... Cela fait un moment qu'elles ne font plus rire personne.

- Eh ! geignit l'autre. C'était méchant, ça !

- Un vrai Assassin ne se plaint pas.

- Mais je ne suis pas encore un Assassin, je suis un novice ! J'ai bien le droit de me plaindre !

- …

Le silence tomba. Mes sourcils se froncèrent encore un peu plus.

- Malik ? Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle... Et tu viens de mettre de l'encre partout sur ta feuille... Malik ?

Inquiet, je surgis hors de ma cachette et entrai dans le bureau. Malik était appuyé sur le comptoir, la tête baissée, le poing serré. L'autre était de l'autre côté, les mains tendues dans l'idée de le rattraper s'il menaçait de tomber. Ce geste me mis hors de moi. Moi seul avait le droit et le pouvoir d'aider Malik ! Le novice leva des yeux écarquillés vers moi.

- A... Altaïr … fit-il, la voix pleine d'admiration.

Je lui jetai un vague regard, concentré sur Malik. Celui-ci releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque à l'entente de mon nom et braqua des yeux furieux vers moi. Je voulus dire quelque chose, mais le novice se jeta entre lui et moi, pénétrant dans mon espace vital, et commença à babiller, trop vite pour que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je fus forcé de reporter mon attention sur lui et de quitter Malik des yeux.

- ... Et comment vous faîtes, pour être si fort, si discret, si puissant, si doué ? Vous avez toujours été comme ça ou vous avez dû travailler dur ? Vous êtes un génie ? Comment avez-vous perdu votre doigt ? Pourquoi vous...

BAM !

Le silence tomba immédiatement après le bruit. Le novice et moi nous tournâmes en même temps vers sa provenance, un peu choqués et surpris. Malik venait d'abattre son poing sur le comptoir, si fort qu'il devait être douloureux à présent. Il ne leva pas les yeux, garda la tête baissée et parla d'une voix rauque.

- Dehors.

Mon cœur se serra. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans dire ce que j'avais à dire, mais je ne pouvais rien dire tant que le novice était là.

- Malik...

Nous avions parlé en même temps, et je lui jetai un regard furieux. J'aurais souhaité qu'on puisse tuer avec les yeux. Quoique... je serais sûrement mort depuis longtemps si c'était le cas... Mais ce fichu novice ! Pourquoi ne se taisait-il pas ne partait-il pas ? Ce n'était qu'un novice ! Il était censé obéir à ses supérieurs !

- J'ai dit « dehors »!

- Mais... fit-il.

- Malik, l'interrompis-je. Je voudrais reparler d'hier soir...

Il releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque, les joues rouges, de rage, honte et gêne.

- Nazim, sors s'il-te-plaît, fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais, Malik... s'écria l'autre.

- Tu es un novice, ceci est une histoire d'Assassins confirmés, mentis-je. Il pourrait résulter de cette conversation autant de choses bonnes que de choses mauvaises pour notre Guilde ce cela se passera très mal si tu retardes cette conversation.

Le « Nazim » se tut, me regardant, et demanda d'un regard confirmation à Malik, qui hocha la tête. Déçu, le novice sortit de la pièce et escalada le mur pour s'en aller. Je me retrouvai enfin seul avec Malik. Il me tourna le dos, ne supportant apparemment pas de voir mon visage. Je soupirai.

- Malik... Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé... et que je partais. Tu ne me verras plus. Jamais.

Je le vis se figer. J'imaginai très bien le sourire qui avait dû se former sur son visage. Fermant mes yeux, je fis volte-face et me rapprochai de la porte.

- Att... Attends ! Altaïr, attends ! M'arrêta-t-il.

Je m'immobilisai, et tournai la tête vers lui. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux remplis d'émotions indiscernables, principalement de l'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu vas partir ? Où vas-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas. Loin.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Parce que ma vue t'insupporte.

Il garda le silence quelques instants, et je n'osais pas bouger. Je savais pourtant qu'il fallait que je m'en ailles, mais je restai immobile, comme un idiot. Ou un fou. Fou de la moindre petite minute que je passais en sa compagnie.

- C'est faux, finit-il par souffler. Ce sont tes manières qui m'insupportent. Comment oses-tu m'infliger ce que tu as fait hier si tu n'étais pas sérieux, alors qu'apparemment tu étais parfaitement au courant de mes sentiments ?!

Il était clairement énervé à présent, et sa voix montait à chaque mot. Je me tus et le regardai s'approcher de moi à grands pas, restant toujours immobile. Je fermai les yeux. S'il voulait me frapper, il le pouvait, il en avait tout à fait le droit. Je ne répondrais pas à ses coups et ne lui en voudrais pas. Il me saisit par le col et me projeta contre le mur le plus proche, celui qui était à côté de la porte. J'encaissai le choc avec un petit son étouffé et, glissant à terre, ma capuche retombée dans mon dos, attendis les coups qui n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir. Mais la main serrée sur le haut de ma tunique ne bougea pas et commença à trembler. Je rouvris les yeux. Il était juste au-dessus de moi, accroupi devant mon corps, les yeux remplis de colère et trop brillants.

- Comment peux-tu avoir le culot de tout foutre en l'air et de simplement fuir après ?! C'est ce que tu fais tout le temps, Altaïr, tu fuis ! Et c'est moi qui doit tout réparer après. Pourquoi m'infliges-tu ça tout le temps ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le regarder. Son visage était si près que je sentais son souffle sur mon nez, et que je distinguais chaque pore de sa peau mate. Elle avait l'air si douce... Il continuait de m'invectiver, mais je ne l'écoutais plus, fixant ses lèvres et la façon dont elles bougeaient. Je repris mes esprits quand sa main quitta mon col et vint enserrer ma gorge, et me força à relever la tête. Les lèvres que j'observais vinrent se plaquer sur les miennes. Je restai choqué. Que faisait-il ? M'aimait-il encore ou ne voyait-il cela que comme une punition ? La tête coincée entre le mur et la sienne, je luttai pour me dégager mais il me mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et je dus attendre qu'il recule sa tête pour pouvoir respirer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je en haletant.

- Je me venge, répliqua-t-il, toujours furieux. Je reprends ce que tu m'as volé hier, et même plus encore.

La promesse, pleine de désir et de violence, qui se lisait dans ses yeux et sur son visage me fit tressaillir. La terreur s'insinua dans mon cœur : il n'allait quand même pas... Je me débattis plus énergiquement.

- Malik ! Non ! S'il-te-plaît ne fais pas ça !

Sa poigne se resserra sur ma gorge, m'étranglant un peu, faisant taire momentanément mes protestations.

- Malik... suppliai-je d'une voix étranglée. Malik je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !

Il rapprocha son visage du mien, lentement.

- Si tu ne le veux pas, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres, débats-toi. Tu as deux bras et je n'en ai qu'un... En plus, tu te vantes en permanence d'être si fort...

Ses lèvres revinrent forcer les miennes, les faisant s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer sa langue. J'étais tellement perdu dans les événements que je ne songeai même pas à le mordre pour me dégager. Les bras coincé derrière son corps, je tirai sur l'arrière de sa veste sombre pour tenter de le repousser, mais je n'avais quasiment aucune force dans cette position et cela ne servit à rien. Au fil de ses baisers, mes bras cessèrent de lutter et l'attirèrent plus contre moi. Sa poigne se desserra et se déplaça jusqu'à ma nuque en une caresse lente et fébrile. Ses lèvres sur les miennes se firent plus douces, plus pulpeuses, confortables et délicieuses. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent plus – presque inconsciemment – pour lui laisser plus de place. Sa main remonta et se perdit dans mes cheveux, puis glissa sur le côté pour caresser ma joue de son pouce. Mais j'étais déjà bien assez perdu comme ça, j'avais l'impression de me noyer – et c'était vraiment pas rassurant – et la tendresse ajoutée à tout ce qui se passait déjà en moi fit tout déborder, comme la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Mon cœur se serra, mes poumons se comprimèrent, ma gorge se noua et mon cerveau partit voir ailleurs si j'y étais alors que mes yeux s'humidifiaient. Ce que je ressentais en ce moment-même était juste... trop. Une première larme coula sur ma joue, suivie par plein d'autres, et bientôt ce fut intarissable, malgré tous mes efforts. Mes émotions explosaient, tout simplement. Se rendant compte que je pleurais, Malik s'écarta et me regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Devant son regard, je ne pus que me recroqueviller, repliant mes bras et les pressant contre mes yeux, tandis que j'éclatai en sanglots comme un enfant.

- A... Altaïr... balbutia Malik.

Je pressai mon visage contre sa main, qui était toujours sur ma joue. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis le haut de son corps se plier au dessus de moi et son bras entoura mes épaules, plaquant mon visage contre son cou. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le sommet de mon crâne un instant.

- Je suis désolé, Altaïr... je suis désolé. Je ne recommencerais plus, s'il-te-plaît, ne pleure pas... gémit-il. Il prononça mon nom plusieurs fois, en déposant de petits baisers sur mon crâne, comme on le ferait pour rassurer un petit. Mais cela ne me fis que pleurer de plus belle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit désolé. C'était moi qui l'était.

- Désolé, hoquetai-je entre deux sanglots. Désolé... désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé... répétai-je en boucle.

- Shh.. tenta de me calmer Malik. Ne dis rien, calmes-toi...

- Non ! Je suis désolé ! Je t'aime... je t'aime tellement... tellement, tellement, tellement ! Je ne voulais pas ça, je ne voulais rien de tout ça ! Je voulais juste que tu me voies, je voulais être assez bien pour toi, digne de toi, je voulais être avec toi... Je t'aime... pleurai-je. Je ne veux pas partir... je veux rester avec toi, toujours... empêches-moi de partir...

Je sentis son bras sur mes épaules resserrer sa prise et sa main dans mes cheveux appuyer un peu plus ma tête dans son cou.

- Reste... murmura-t-il, la joue pressée contre mes cheveux. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu partes...

Je fermai les yeux, les larmes coulant toujours, et prit une inspiration tremblante.

- Écoutes, continua-t-il. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises quelque chose comme cela... Même si je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer te voir pleurer...

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupé à tenter de faire cesser mes pleurs. Et à inspirer l'odeur de son cou. Je n'osais pas encore croire à ce qu'il me disait, persuadé qu'il allait me repousser à un moment.

- Je ne savais pas que tu partageais mes sentiments, fit-il. Si tu m'avais dit, je t'aurais aimé immédiatement... Je t'aime depuis que nous sommes enfants, évidemment que je t'aurais accepté. Je t'aime comme tu es, Altaïr. Je t'aime toi, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Alors soit toi-même, peu importe le nombre de disputes que nous partagerons – car il y en aura certainement plein – je t'aimerais toujours.

Je relevai la tête, ayant enfin cessé de sangloter, et observai son visage. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais un sourire extrêmement doux était plaqué sur ses lèvres. D'autres larmes tombèrent de mes yeux tandis que j'attrapai son visage entre mes mains et levai la tête pour déposer tout doucement un baiser mouillé de larmes sur ses lèvres. Je m'écartai ensuite quand il eut un petit rire et l'interrogeai du regard.

- C'est salé, expliqua-t-il.

Et il passa le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres pour recueillir le dépôt salé que mes larmes avaient laissé, avant de remonter sur mes joues jusqu'à mes yeux, du côté gauche d'abord, puis du côté droit. Puis il revint à mes lèvres, les embrassant avec tendresse.

- Où en étions-nous déjà ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

~ Plus tard ~

Nous étions couchés dans la chambre de Malik, attenante au bureau, uniquement couverts de draps légers. Malik avait sa tête posée sur mon torse, et son corps était en diagonale du mien. Ma main était dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant, les recoiffant et massant son cuir chevelu. Il avait les cheveux doux.

- Je ne dirais pas que tu as pleuré, fit Malik. À personne.

- Mmh... répondis-je, à moitié endormi.

- Ni que tu es sensible au niveau du nombril...

- Mmh...

- … Dis, Novice, tu m'écoutes ?

- Mmh...

- … Tu savais qu'Al-Mualim m'avait envoyé une lettre pour me demander comment s'était passée notre nuit ?

- Mmh...

- …

- QUOI ?

Il éclata de rire tandis que je comprenais lentement qu'il plaisantait. Par esprit de vengeance, je me redressai et lui chatouillai les côtes. Explosant de plus belle de rire, il me rendit la pareille et une véritable bataille digne d'enfants de six ans commença. Alors que nous étions en plein fou-rire, du bruit retentit de l'autre côté de la porte, nous faisant taire.

- Malik ? Fit la voix de Nazim. Tu es là ?

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, de l'exaspération dans les miens et de la gêne dans les siens, mais nos deux regards avaient quelques choses en comment : une sorte d'expression d'horreur étrange. Il ne fallait pas que le novice nous voie comme ça. Mais s'il nous voyait, cela signifiait qu'il connaissait l'emplacement de la chambre de Malik alors que même moi je ne savais pas où elle était avant... que j'y rentre. Et non, la jalousie ne montait pas dans mon cœur. Je n'étais pas du genre jaloux, de toute façon. Mais la voix de Malik dissipa le sentiment – quel qu'il soit, mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie – qui montait dans mon cœur.

- Ah bah mince... je l'avais oublié, lui...

Désireux de faire en sorte que Malik ne se rappelle jamais l'existence de ce novice-à-la-noix-qui-était-même-pas-beau-d'abord, je me penchai vers lui pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, le clamant mien alors que je serrais son corps nu contre le mien.

~ Bonus ~

- La prochaine fois, fis-je en reculant en peu ma tête mais sans le relâcher, c'est moi au-dessus.

- Tu rigoles ? Jamais de la vie !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu as vu la tête que tu faisais ? Ça doit faire trop mal !

J'ouvris la bouche, ébahi.

- Mais c'est totalement injuste ! rétorquai-je.

- La vie est injuste...

- Pourquoi je devrais être le seul à souffrir ? Prouve que t'es un homme et supporte la douleur !

- Je t'ai suffisamment prouvé que j'étais un homme, non ? répliqua-t-il.

- Hors de question que je sois le seul à y passer ! Je vais te montrer ce que ça fait, moi ! Et tout de suite !

- Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a Nazim à la porte !

- Et bien si tu ne fais aucun bruit, il n'y a pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'écarta brusquement de moi et mis le lit entre nous deux en tant que distance de sécurité.

- Même pas en rêve, Novice, fit-il. Je ne suis pas prêt.

- Parce que je l'étais, moi peut-être ? Tu as faillis me violer, je te rappelle !

- Chhhhhuuut !

- Quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors, sur un novice a l'air totalement neutre, qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur la situation. Malik et moi ne pûmes que le regarder avec de grands yeux, sans oser ne serait-ce que bouger.

- Malik, fit-il. Il y a une lettre en provenance de Masyaf pour toi... Et quelques Assassins ont voulu venir te voir pendant que vous discutiez de l'avenir du monde ou un truc comme ça, et je leur ai dit de repasser plus tard. Mais ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, alors vous feriez mieux de vous rhabiller...

Et il referma la porte, nous laissant dans la position exacte que nous avions quand il l'avait ouverte. Nous nous affalâmes chacun d'un côté du lit, soudainement très fatigués, et gardâmes le silence un instant.

- … La prochaine fois, c'est moi au-dessus... conclus-je.

- Jamais !

* Graaaaaooooooooooouuuuuuuuuwwwwwiiiiiiikkkkk *

- … j'ai faim...

FIN


End file.
